Sisterly Advice
by XToXWriteXLoveXOnXHerXArmsX
Summary: Being with Miles its not like your betraying Cam in anyway, I think he would want you to be happy, you can't hold back forever" (Sorry for the sucky summary)


**A/N-I know this isn't an update but someone pointed oit that I made some typo's and I looked over and they were right, I also made some changes to the story/one shot, I'm thinking of doing a series of one shots of sweet , fluffy sister moments, that would/could have Jake and Miles and even some Drew stuff and of course Cam stuff. And even future flics, even sister fights, but just plain sister moments, what do you guys think?**

It been a week since Maya had been ungrounded, while the first thing she wanted to do was be around Miles, But she really needed sisterly advice, Sadly her sister was all the way in Stanford, instead of calling her sister Maya decided to talk to her sister by using Skype, so she logged in and hopes that Katie would be on

Maya smiled when she saw her sister was online, she quickly clicked a requested a chat and it wasn't even within a minute that her accepted the video chat.

"Hey Chicken Little, whats up? Katie said smiling, over the summer Katie had changed her hair color, it was no longer back but a dark brown, which in Maya's opinion looked better then Katie's black her, it just didn't match her sister's pale complexion

"Did mom tell anything about whats been happening at school lately?" Maya asked biting her bottom lip she didn't want her sister disappointed in her, to be honest it was actually worse then her parents being disappointed in her.

"Yeah, she told me, I'm not too happy how you dealt with things especially the song , which I kinda found was funny at least the beginning" Katie giggled a little

"How did you know what the lyrics were to the song?" Mia asked confused

"Tristan sent me the lyrics to the entire song, You writing the song is wrong but, I'm worried It feels like we're finally seeing you happy again, I don't want this bitch to hurt you"

"Don't worry ,I'm not going to let her, it took me this long to get where I am, I'm not gonna let her ruin everything I've so hard for, but that's not the main reason why called"

"Is something else wrong?" Katie asked ever since last year she's be overly protective of her little sister.

"No there's wrong, it's about this guy I like, Miles, and we kissed and felt amazing, and I think we're dating now, but is it to soon? People around school still are saying I'm a slut, what are they gonna think when they see me and Miles together?, it hasn't been that long since...Since Cam, is it too early?" Maya rambled quickly but luckily her sister was able to catch every word.

"First off slow down, second, Maya to be honest you being with Miles is not like your betraying Cam in any way, I think he would want you to be happy, you can't hold back forever kiddo"

Maya sighed running her fingers through her hair "I really like Miles, and when I kissed him I got the same butterflies, but there's also a small problem"

"And what would that be" Katie asked confused, what sort of problem could her sister have other then feeling it was too soon to start dating.

"While in Paris , Tristan also liked him, he gave me his blessing that I could date Miles, but what if he still likes Miles, I couldn't do that to Tristan, remember when he liked Cam?, and gave me his blessing then too?, I just feel bad" Maya looked down messing with her hair tie.

"My it's not your fault that Cam wasn't gay and neither is Miles, which by the way I'm making a home visit in a few weeks, and I want to meet this boy"

"Katie your not gonna act the way you did when you first met Cam?,Right?"Maya asked nervously but she was excited her sister was coming home.

"I can't promise that, I have to make sure he's good enough for you" Katie smiled, all she wanted was her sister to be happy again and it looks like she is, but that didn't mean she wasn't worried about her.

"Well I should go, I gotta get ready to hang out with Miles, its been like torcher" Maya whined a little.

"Okay, sis, just remember if you ever need me I'm just a phone call or click away, I love you chicken little" Katie said before clicking out of the video chat.

**A/N-Sorry if it still sucks, I love the sister relationship between Maya and Katie and that's wht wanna make a series of one shots of them.**


End file.
